Flower Girl
by MeganePurinko
Summary: Ojamajo Doremi TomoDACHI Substory! Meet Takahashi Moriko, the girl with an unusual fondness of flowers! But there's always more than meets the eye. Can a certain Senoo Aiko figure this girl out? R&R!


_There is a story about a flower that's told to this very day..._

_Long long ago, there was a knight, and a fair maiden._

_And they fell in love._

_Sadly, this love became only memories in the end._

_...The knight suffered a tragic fate._

_You see, when the knight and his lady were walking along side a river, the knight picked a posy of flowers for his lady._

_But... due to the weight of his armor, he fell into the river._

_As he was drowning, he realized he was about to die and threw the posy of flowers to his beloved and shouted,_

_"FORGET-ME-NOT!!!"_

_And those flowers have been known as the "Forget-me-not" ever since..._

_At least, that's what my mother told me. She shared the same love of flowers as I did and the "Forget-me-not" was always her favorite._

_Simple, but still beautiful._

_And the story behind it..._

_I'll always remember the "Forget-me-not"..._

_Just like I'll always treasure the memory of my mother._

_And just like how I'll always love flowers..._

_Always._

----------------------------------------------------------

Now, we shall introduce another witch apprentice... Well, _actually_ she was mentioned in "The Heart to Dance" but... Whatever! Meet Takahashi Moriko! We will now learn some more about this girl as well as a little information of Akemi-chan! Let's all go for it!

Disclaimer: Again. All I own is Moriko-chan and THIS STORY!!! I also own Yuki-chan and Akemi-chan. So... STOP BUGGING ME!!!

----------------------------------------------------------

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DAICHI Part I

Flower Girl

(Moriko's POV)

_Watashi no Takahashi Moriko da. Let me get things straight, I am NOT as friendly as I appear. And I do NOT want any trouble. Period. I've been a witch apprentice for quite a while and I'm ALMOST a witch so don't mess with me! Just because I love flowers, doesn't make me soft and sweet. Believe me._

Today was normal at the Greenhouse.

_The Takahashi Greenhouse._

Yep, that's right. My family owns a greenhouse. You see, we're always in touch with nature.

And _no_, we're _not_ a bunch of hippies, _sheesh_.

My mother's always loved flowers and her dream's always been to own a greenhouse.

It took a while, but her dream eventually came true.

Mom was such a kind person...

Her light green hair always slightly brushed past her shoulders, and unlike me, she had brown eyes. I always felt happy to have her as my mom..

But as we all know, happiness doesn't last forever.

I had learned _that_ the hard way, and it changed _everything_.

But... Back to the story.

I wiped off my forhead as I tended the flowers.

Despite the comfortable clothes I was wearing, it sure was hot! I wiped off my jean dress and fiddled with the cloth I wore on my head that resembled a bandanna, only smaller. I got up and picked up the silver watering can and headed out.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Moriko-chan, done tending the flowers already?" an older woman asked, around age 27. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes, as wear as her wearing an apron and a yellow dress. She was currently washing dishes.

"Fine fine, _Kasumi-san_.."

You people are probably wondering who this lady is...

_**NO**_, she is _not_ my mother.

_This is __**Takahashi Kasumi**__, Otou-san's __**second **__wife. She and Otou-san got married about 5 years ago, which was about a year after..._

You'll figure it out...

_Anyway, Kasumi may be nice, and I may give her credit for at least __**trying**__ to be a good mother... Unlike Cinderella's step-mother... But she'll never, __**ever**__ be able to replace my okaa-san, __**Takahashi Megumi**..._

"Anyway where's Otou-san?" I asked Kasumi. She perked up. "Oh erm, Takumi is at work at the moment." she smiled. "But he said he'll be home in time for dinner."

_Let me put things straight, otou-san, __**Takahashi Takumi**__, is an accountant. So he doesn't really have as much time to help me out with the Greenhouse, something Kasumi has to help me with, since she's a housewife, as in, relies on Otou-san about money._

"Ah, sou ka." I replied. I headed up my room and called out, "Well I'm going to change then and held outside for a walk!" "Okay!" Kasumi called back.

I quickly changed out of the jean dress and "sun-protective" wear and put on my regular outfit; a yellow small-sleeved blouse with a red flowered design and a diagonal cross-striped blue skirt. I clipped a flower barette in my hair and proceeded to put on socks and tennis shoes.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hai, Ittekimasu!" I yelled as I headed out. "Itterasshai!" Kusumi called out. I nodded as I headed out and shut the door.

_Okay, now that __**that's**__ out of the way..._

"HEY!!!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly I noticed a ball coming my way and I dodged it quickly, "What the?!"

A girl ran past me and grabbed the ball. "Could you watch where you throw that thing?! You could of trampled the flowers!!!" I yelled, scoldingly. She faced me and I got a better look at her.

_Short blue hair and blue eyes. Her outfit was a simple blue vest over a green shirt and blue jeans, held by a brown leather belt._

"What's yer problem? I was just playing some ball..." she said, glaring at me sightly. I held the same expression. "Just be more careful."

"Hmph." the girl turned away and realized something and faced me. "Yer not Osakan..." "Of course not!" I blurted out as if it were obivious. "I was born in Tokyo thank you very much!" She chuckled. "Gomen, but yer kinda hot-headed."

"Oh look who's talking!" I suddenly shouted. The girl glared at me. "What do ya know about me anyway...?" I huffed and tightened my hands into fists. "First off, the name's Takahashi MORIKO."

" Moriko-chan? Well the name for me is Senoo Aiko." she grinned. "Nice to meet ya!" "Aiko-chan..." I started. "Ya can just call me Ai-chan." Aiko said, cutting me off. "Ai-chan then. Nice to meet you." I said with a slight bow.

Aiko observed me for a moment. "So whatta ya so fustrated about the flowers for?" "Like you would understand. Should you be getting back to your okaa-san and otou-san?" I asked. Aiko formed a slight smile. "Yeah..." She then rushed off, waving. "See ya Moriko-chan!"

I stood there, confused. I let out a sigh and then smiled. "Aw well, as least she's a _nice_ Kansai person."

_Ai-chan huh?_

----------------------------------------------------------

_(Eyecatch: Yuki's shuffling cards in front Moriko and Aiko. She takes the first card and looks at it, grins and shows it at Moriko and Aiko who grin as well. The card reveals to be a picture of Moriko in Tomo-DAICHI outfit, grinning and striking a cute pose.)_

_"Popopi Piopotto Papakiko!"_

I waved my poron as I casted the spell.

_"Rain, appear!"_

Listening to my spell, a dark raincloud appeared over the Greenhouse and it starting raining. Using my green first season witch hat as an umbrella I grinned.

_Perfect._

"Moriko-chan?"

_Not perfect._

"Uh.. Uh.." I quickly waved my poron once again.

_"Popopi Piopotto Papakiko! Sutopu!"_

In command to my spell, the raincloud disappeared and Kasumi came in, glancing at me now in my Greenhouse wearing. "Someone asked for you." she explained "Oh! Okay!" I quickly replied, rushing past her.

_Who could it be...?_

----------------------------------------------------------

I ran in the house to see my "guest" and much to my surprise...

"Yo! Moriko-chan!"

"Ai-chan?!" Aiko waved, grinning. "Ai-chan why are you..." I started, a bit surprised to find HER here. "I figured I'd pay ya a visit. You have a nice okaa-san." she added, with a grin.

"One, Kasumi-san is NOT my okaa-san." I said, growling. "Two, WHY NOW?!" "Wait, she ISN'T?" Aiko asked, shocked. "Of course not! But what would you know?" I shot back. Aiko seemed shocked.

"You parents are... _devorced_?" Aiko asked, her voice shaking a bit.

Silence.

"No." I said simply. "They're not devorced, okaa-san and otou-san were too in love for that." I immediately felt a heartstring pulled. The subject of my okaa-san was always... touchy.

"So why..." Aiko started. She shut her mouth, realizing the truth. "I'm sorry." she quickly said. "I didn't mean to... I didn't know..." "No worries." I replied. "I'll explain everything."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Ah so that's how it is..." Aiko said, afterwards. I nodded. "Okaa-san's deceased." I murmured, my voice unusually shaky. "Ya know, my parents used to be devorced, for _years_." Aiko said.

I perked up. "Hontou? Or are you just making that up because you pity me?" Aiko shook her head. "No, I'm not. But luckily, they got back together just last year, that was the happiest day of my life... Well, besides the fact that I learned that I was coming back to Osaka and leaving Doremi-chan behind." "Doremi-chan?" A girl popped into my mind.

One with crystal colored hair...

"Well, I moved to Osaka only because of my otou-san's _business_." I explained. "And I had to leave Akemi-chan behind. Now I'm worried about that girl..." "What about Akemi-chan?" Aiko asked, interested. "Well, she was as timid as a mouse. Actually, MORE timid than a mouse. She always seemed to act like she had a seizure whenever she was snuck up on or sometimes even _talked_ to, which was why a lot of people left her alone. Not because she weirded them out or anything, but because she seemed too delicate."

I then let out a sigh. "I'll admit, she was weird to me. But I had to befriend her, that was pretty difficult." "Why'd ya have to befriend her?" Aiko looked a bit confused.

"_Reasons_." I blurted out. "Anyway, I think I befriended her, but something always told me otherwise."

A flashback crept into my mind of when we first met, but I quickly pushed it out.

_Not the time, not the time..._

"Huh? Really? Ya know the first two people I met back in Misora didn't really like me a lot at first either." Aiko explained. "But we became good friends." I perked up. "Doremi-chan and...?"

"Hazuki-chan. Your friend reminds me of her. Hazuki-chan was shy and sweet. And well... She was kinda easy to insult." Aiko giggled a little. "Your friend does sound like my Akemi-chan." I admitted, laughing a little. Aiko nodded. "Anyway..." I got up. "Where ya goin' Moriko-chan?" Aiko asked.

"Oh... To the Greenhouse real quick... I'll be right back." I said quickly.

I never noticed the look of suspicion on Ai-chan's face.

----------------------------------------------------------

Once inside the Greenhouse, I took out my magical tap. I pressed the button in the middle, causing the henshin.

Suddenly, the door opened.

I spun around, only to face Aiko, her expression: utter shock. "Moriko-chan..."

I covered my mouth, gasping and took a step back.

_I've been found out... But wait, she hasn't really seen me do magic or anything. So I'm okay right?_

Acting natrual, I scratched the back of my head and giggled, hiding my nervousness. "Oh... Erm... This is a costume I'm trying out..." I struggled to think of something. "For... For..." "Moriko-chan, you're a-" I quickly cut Aiko off.

"It's a costume! _A COSTUME_!"

_"Moriko-chan... Aiko-chan..."_

"Ara?" I perked up at the voice. Aiko also looked confused. "Masaka..."

We both looked up at a carrige that a woman was driving. One with emotionless eyes and light blue hair...

"Majorin-san...?" Aiko asked, confused. I looked at her shocked. "Ai-chan you..."

Aiko didn't have time to ansewer my question and I knew it.

"Joou-sama needs the two of you." Majorin said simply. "Get in the carrige." I nodded. "Alright..." I then glanced at Aiko. "Ai-chan, you comming?" Aiko nodded. "Of course."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Aiko-chan, Moriko-chan, it's been a while..." Joou-sama started, smiling. "Joou-sama... What's the big deal?" Aiko asked. "I _gave up _being a witch remember?"

Now I was confused.

_Ai-chan... GAVE UP being a witch?_

I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it.

_This doesn't have to do with me... Does it?_

Joou-sama nodded, understanding. "I know Aiko-chan. But you should know... You're one of the chosen ones along with Moriko-chan here.." Aiko looked confused. "Chosen ones?" "Okay, now this sounds like some _Fairy Tale_!" I blurted out. "Explain!"

Joou-sama took a deep breath. "In time, Moriko-chan. In time." I groaned.

That's Joou-sama, mysterious as ever. I mean, just last year she took off that _veil_ she always wore and allowed all of the Majokai to see her _true_ beauty. But there's still so much to her...

"Anyway, what does this have to do with Moriko-chan?" Aiko asked. "Sure she's a witch apprentice but why...?" "She has a Pure Heart. Destiny works in strange ways doesn't it?" Joou-sama asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'll say..." I mumbled under my breath. "Does this have to do with Doremi-chan?" Aiko asked. I perked up. "Ara?"

_Doremi-chan?_

Joou-sama nodded. "As well as your other friends... Of course, that includes Akemi-chan..." I gulped.

_So Akemi-chan's involved? __**That**__ changes things._

"Alright." I said simply. "I'll do it." "Moriko-chan..." Aiko started. "Ai-chan, it's obiviously something big for Joou-sama to call us." I explained. I then added, "You know, the ex-witch apprentice and me, the witch apprentice who doesn't even have a tutor nor any way to access the Majokai whenever I want!"

Silence.

"I'll do it too." Aiko said. Joou-sama nodded. "Majorin, present these two with their majoshikons." "As you wish." Majorin said with a light bow before showing us a fancy box.

The box then opened and two gems rose up from inside. Joou-sama gestured for us to grab them and we did.

I opened my hand and stared at the gem in wonder.

Bright green, in the shape of a flower with five pedals...

Aiko's was a dark blue in the shape of a diamond.

Curious, I waved my hand over the mysterious gem...

"Ojamajo Moriko, change!"

A henshin started and I ended it by twirling and pumping my fists and finishing with a stance with my arms folded and me smirking while saying,

"Puriti Wichi Moriko-chi!"

I observed my new uniform and twirled around. "Green with flowers..." I flicked my hair, as well as one of the green flower-shaped earrings. "Not bad..." I commented. "Ai-chan, it's your turn." Aiko nodded.

"Ojamajo Aiko, change!"

The same heshin started, and I didn't fail to notice that Aiko's uniform was the same as mine, only blue and decorated with diamond shapes.

"Puriti Wichi Aiko-chi!"

"Huh..." she said, observing her uniform as well. "Pretty..." I grinned. "I'm not surprised."

"Moriko-chan... Aiko-chan..." Joou-sama started. "There's another thing you need to know. Yuki-chan will be the one to guide you with your newfound purifier powers." "Who's Yuki-chan?" Aiko asked. I froze.

_I thought she would be another friend of Ai-chan's... But I guess not... Oh joy._

"In time." the Queen replied simply. "In time." "Bah, that's what you said earlier." I pointed out. Joou-sama chuckled.

"Don't worry Moriko-chan, you really _will_ find out in time."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Talk about weird..." Aiko noted as we were walking. I nodded. "Yeah, who would of thought... you, Ai-chan... Of all people..." I started. "Destiny sure does work in strange ways..." Aiko couldn't help but commenting. I nodded again. "And I have to head back to Tokyo... What about all those flowers?" I wondered.

"Ya sure love flowers don't ya?" Aiko asked. I glanced at her. "So I'm like flowers... Is there really a problem with that?" "Not just that!" she pointed out. "Yer a _flower girl_!" I automatically glared at her.

"And... you have a problem with that?"

"No, not really." Aiko confessed. I let out a sigh.

This, was going to be interesting. I just knew it.

Call it a gut feeling or a girl's intuition...

Scratch that, a_ flower girl's _intuition...

Anyway, something was gonna happen.

Question was, what?

What kind of adveture would this be?

As Joou-sama said, only time can tell...

_...Or __**can**__ it?_

----------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Yep, that's Moriko-chan's story and I'm stickin to it! Anyway, stay tuned for more! Arigatou! Thank you!_


End file.
